


The First Meeting

by hiddenheadspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean in the barn when he first meets Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

"Who are you?" you asked; the question that changed everything.

Maybe you should’ve known from the way he moved — more assuredly, more determinedly than a demon. Maybe you should’ve known from the way he looked at you, like he was looking right past your skin to your probably hell-blackened soul.

If anything, you should’ve known by the way the scar handprint on your shoulder had almost seemed to burn with a flicker of the brightness at the end of your nightmares of hell.

"Who are you?" you asked, and your question changed everything.


End file.
